The invention relates to a folding table for a motor vehicle, with a first and a second panel part, with the two panel parts being rectangular in shape and located one above the other and connected with one another by at least one folding joint in a manner that the second panel part can be pivoted next to the first panel part to enlarge the table area.
German patent document DE 42 37 855 C1 discloses a folding table. This table consists of two panel parts that are articulated with respect to one another. Here, the parts are pivotable from a starting position in which the panel parts are located one on top of the other into an operating position where the panel parts are located side by side. The two panel parts can also be brought into a vertical position in their folded state and lowered in the manner of a cassette into a receiving shaft.
An object of the present invention is to increase the functionality of the aforementioned folding table and to allow its use by both the driver and the passenger of a motor vehicle. Another object is to provide a simply designed combination of the folding table with a storage compartment.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved by the folding table according to the present invention, in which a first panel part is used as the "base panel", where the second panel part is capable of being pivoted as an "expansion part" to both sides of the base panel. As a result, use of the table by both the driver and passenger of a motor vehicle is made possible in a simple manner, thus avoiding an unnecessarily cumbersome large design of the table.
Various embodiments of the table according to the invention are contemplated. For reasons of clarity, embodiments with two panel parts are discussed here. However, in other similarly contemplated embodiments according to the invention, the table can also consist of more than two panel parts.
In an embodiment of the table according to the invention, the table is connected to the underside of a lid for a storage compartment. This combination of table and lid eliminates the need for a special storage space for the table. The connection to the lid can also be broken. As a result of the releasable connection between the table and the lid, the table (when not in use) can be pivoted together with the lid. Alternatively, after separation from the lid, the table can be transferred to its operating position. This results in an improved utilization of space, which is of considerable advantage in motor vehicles, especially in the center console area.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the locking of the table to the lid is accomplished via a latch mechanism. Similarly the table, after being disconnected from the lid, can likewise be secured by a latch mechanism (or the like) to the storage compartment.
In preferred embodiments of the table according to the invention, the table allows access to the storage compartment even when it is in its operating position.
In exemplary embodiments of the table according to the invention, the table can be displaced by telescoping rails.
In especially advantageous embodiments of the table, the lid can be designed as an armrest (for example, as the center armrest for a motor vehicle) with a storage compartment located beneath and accessible by pivoting the lid. In addition, the table can be accommodated in a recess of an instrument panel, a seat, a door, etc.
In preferred embodiments of the table according to the invention, the functionality of the table is further increased by utilizing a rotatable mount for the table.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.